A Hair Crisis
by MofoBanana
Summary: Hannibal Bean has been longing something from Chase for a long time. No it wasn't power over others, his good looks, fashion sense or his skill of being a hair dresser. It wasn't his charm that attracts both genders and animals… No. That one thing… His beautiful luscious black hair. Who says hair can't solve anything? T for language. One-shot


I decided to do another one shot. But this time, it's Chase and Hannibal Bean! I just had to write about these two the moment this idea popped into my head. Those who read Jack's future wife, I enjoyed your reviews, it even cracked me up XD

**A Hair Crisis.  
**Summary: Hannibal Bean has been longing something from Chase for a long time. No it wasn't power over others, his good looks, fashion sense or his skill of being a hair dresser. It wasn't his charm that attracts both genders and animals… No. That one thing… His beautiful luscious black hair.

* * *

Sometimes I can't stand Chase Young. What does he have that I don't to make him the better hair stylist? I mean seriously? I'm fit with six packs, like him. I have good looks and fashion sense like him. I'm a charmer just like him. But for some reason, all of my customers are guys! I have female customers but their either transsexual or their old or ugly ladies. And all his customers are mostly ladies who are young and good looking! That is like so unfair. He married at the age of 19 and is now currently 34 while I'm the exact same age and I'm single! I don't want to die forever alone!

I forgot to introduce myself. I'm the ever so dashing Hannibal Roy Bean. Ignore my last name. It's my father's fault for coming from a weird last name family. And no if you think I'm short, I'm not. I'm at least 6 feet tall. Don't judge me by my name. I'm fully straight never turning gay any time. No, I have nothing against them other than the fact that they dress up too much.

Ugh… Just look at him! Flirting away as if there were no cares in the world. I hate being jealous of that guy but I have to admit, his making me want to crush that little pretty boy face of his. I've hated how I was always second to him.

In middle school, I was class vice president, he was class president. I had 3 boxes filled of chocolate during Valentines, he had five. In high school, I was the vice president of the school council while his school president. I'm prince charming, his king awesome! I had 10 boxes filled of chocolate, he has over 20! His prince of tennis, I'm just his low life side kick. In college, I got top 5, he got top 3. I dated 19 girls, he dated over 30. Get what I'm trying to get across here? If you don't then you all must be his fan girls, going all gaga over him. What was it that I didn't have that he does?! It's killing me! Sigh… I would be happy just to get one pretty woman to be my customer today.

When I thought all hope was over, I saw the most stunning red-head I have ever seen. She wore a designer dress made of silk and diamonds and dazzling shoes embedded with crystals. Red glossy hair tied in a high pony tail, sparkling emerald green eyes and her heart shaped face made everything fell into place. Sometimes I wonder if she's even above the age of 30. I figured she would go to _Chase Young _but I was wrong, she came to me.

"Hey, Wuya… Aren't you going to greet your husband, Mr. Hotshot over there?" I asked as I glared at my arch enemy and rival who was still busy away chatting with some chick that was going all gaga over him. Wuya shook her head and sighed as she sat on the Salon's chair, getting comfortable.

"I'm giving him the silent treatment for a while since he hasn't been spending much time with me and the kids." The red head replied coolly as she scanned through the hairstyles we offered. Wuya and Chase have been married for 4 years and had two kids: Jack and Kimiko. Jack had taken after his mother's hair colour and her taste in clothes but took after his father's pale skin. Kimiko took after her father's hair color but mother's personality. I've seen their kids several times and I was amazed at how much they resembled their parents.

"So how have the twins been doing?"

"Pretty well. Just going through adolescence. You know out with their girlfriend and boyfriend." Wuya replied as I started took off her head band and started working on her hair. I sighed as I combed through her hair.

"Stressing over your jealousy over Chase again?" Wuya questioned as she flipped through the menu. Sometimes I think she's a witch or something. It's like she could always read what I'm thinking or feeling. Sometimes, it scares me.

"Maybe… What does that guy have that I don't?" I asked, resisting the urge to yell.

"One thing."

"Which is?"

"Luscious flowing black hair. Long hair is currently the trend at the moment. Just saying. You're a hair stylist you should know." Wuya answered. Hair? I have hair! And manlier than his would ever be! What's wrong with having short and neat red hair? I'm so not going to ever let it grow until it reaches my ass. Oh hell no. I take pride in my manhood.

"I'm not letting my hair fall below my waist. Never. Even if it's in at the moment. I'm a man! Not a woman! No offense though."

"None taken. And yes. Long hair doesn't exactly fit the all so manly Hannibal Roy Bean." Wuya said with a smile. She really needs to stop saying my full name. It's embarrassing and causes me to lose more customers.

"Wuya I told you not to call me by my full name for the umpteen times. You know how much I despise it." I said as I headed over to my tray to grab my scissors and brush.

"It's a unique last name. Nothing to feel embarrassed over. Be proud of what you have." Wuya replied still scanning through the menu. I smiled at her advice. She really has matured since the last time I saw her in high school.

"Since when were you such an optimist?"

"Since I was pregnant." Women get so lost sometimes… what does pregnancy has anything to do with optimism? Sigh… leave it to women to get the strangest ideas.

"Why not give it a try? Long hair I mean. Don't die it black it'll make people think your Chase's fan boy or imitation." Eww, why would I even want to imitate that guy? I mean true, his a ladies' man and all but I'm not so sure if long hair would get me the ladies. But I guess I leave it till it reaches my shoulders.

"I'll try but I only leave it till it reaches my shoulders. No longer." Wuya smiled as I did the finally touch ups on her hair. Chase you lucky bastard…

* * *

3 years later…

"The day has finally come. I'm happy for you Hannibal." Chase congratulated as he shook my hand. Wuya smiled beside her husband and were accompanied with the twins and their soul mates.

"I'm happy for you uncle. I was kinda getting worried for you. 37 and single." Jack interrupted with a goofy grin his face. His girlfriend, Ashley playfully hit his arm.

"Jack, don't be rude. It's not it's going to be any easier for you if I end up breaking up with you." Ashley teased.

"What?! I'm turning single? NO!" everyone laughed at Jack's denseness but that's what made him Jack.

"I heard that letting your hair grow longer finally got you a fiancée and you're getting married today." A dashing brunette who had his arms linked with Kimiko, chuckled. Kimiko giggled beside him.

"At least you don't have long hair. It'll look goofy on you."

"Ok course! My dashing good looks are topped off with my beautiful spiked hair." The brunette boasted teasingly.

"And you will always be my Rai bear." Kimiko smiled and she swung her arms around his neck. Oh god the lovey dovey moment has started. Run! Jack who was beside them had a disgusted expression hooked on his face.

"Cut the mushiness and let me have a non-puking session for once when you guys are around." Jack complained. Thank you, Jack you are my savior! But not everyone agreed, especially his sister who gave him a death glare causing him to flinch. Never anger the girl.

"Honey. It's starting." A beautiful blonde came up to me in her wedding gown. She looked exquisite in that floral patterned wedding dress that Wuya designed for her. You gotta be thankful for having a fashion designer and hair stylist as your companions to help you fix up your soon-to-be-wife.

"You look beautiful, dear." I complimented and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Who's mushier now, dear o' brother of mine?" Kimiko teased which caused Jack to blush beetroot red and receive a kiss on the cheek by his girlfriend causing him to get light headed. I could already imagine there future together.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Let the wedding start." The voice boomed across the room. Cheers were heard in return. It's starting. The moment which I had been anticipating for the longest time.

After walking down the aisle, a long speech, a couple of 'I dos' and a kiss to make it official the wedding ceremony was over and it was time to party. I turned to see Chase and his family chatting away with one another. I and my wife walked up to them which was greeted by a small applause.

"Now that you're married, I don't have to set you up on blind dates anymore." Chase spoke with a cocky grin on his face.

"Oh keep quiet, Mr. Hotshot."

"Mrs. Roy. You looked beautiful as you walked down the aisle." Kimiko complimented dreamily who was joined in with Ashley and the two started talking about my wife.

"Every girl looks best on their wedding day. Don't worry girls, your time would come. I bet those gentlemen over there would propose sooner or later, right boys?" My wife, Stella asked. The girls' boyfriends starting blushing bright red and started to act really bashful; rubbing the back of their head, avoiding eye contact and rubbing their arms like teenage girls in love. Young love.

"Well, why stop the fun here? Let's celebrate!" Wuya cheered which was followed with cheers from the rest of us.

* * *

10 years later…

"So you're saying, letting your hair grow longer fixed your single relationship problem, Dad?" the red head asked in confusion. Meet my son, Nicholas, 13.

"Mhm." I replied as I continued reading my newspaper.

"I don't get it Dad."

"Let's just say… a change of one's hair style may just be the key to our happiness."

**End.**

* * *

**Yah, it's cheesy but it's cute. And Hannibal's a Dad! Lolz. Who knows what happened to the twins? They got married I guess. It's up to you people to decide. Thanks for taking your time to read this.**

**-MofoBanana.**


End file.
